


Вернуться в завтрашний день

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: Хёкдже пропал из реального мира месяц назад, и неизвестно, сколько ещё времени он пробудет тут.





	Вернуться в завтрашний день

**Author's Note:**

> отклонения от канона, магия, при желании можно увидеть ещё несколько пейрингов.  
> написано на ФБ-2017 для fandom K-Pop 2017.
> 
> [](http://pix.academ.info)

Хёкдже сидит на диване в гостиной и листает журнал. Изначально он пытался читать статьи в нём, но с шумными друзьями это совершенно невозможно. Он слышит, как Рёук с Чонуном готовят на кухне под язвительные комментарии Кюхёна, а Чонсу и Хичоль о чём-то громко спорят, когда заходят в дом.

— Что читаешь? — спрашивает Донхэ, присаживаясь рядом и закидывая руку на плечо Хёкдже.

Они решили устроить сегодня своего рода семейный ужин. Конечно, они все не родственники, но для Хёкдже Super Junior всегда ассоциируется именно с семьёй.

— Первый попавшийся под руку журнал. На кухне находиться абсолютно невозможно — Кюхён решил использовать годовой запас своих шуток за один вечер. Не представляю, как Чонун живёт с ним в одной комнате, — смеется Хёкдже, убирая журнал в сторону.

— Донхэ же с тобой как-то живёт, — закатывает глаза Шивон, проходя мимо. — Лучше бы помогли нам с Ёнуном перенести стол и стулья во двор.

— Почему всегда мы? — притворно вздыхает Хёкдже и встаёт с дивана.

— Потому что Донхи в магазине, Чжоу Ми ещё на фотосессии, а вы единственные, кто ничем не занят.

Хёкдже хватает Донхэ за руку и тянет на себя, несильно толкает его в сторону столовой.

На самом деле Хёкдже думает, что Шивон и Ёнун могут отлично справиться и сами, но каждый чем-то занят, а оставаться в стороне будет нечестно по отношению к остальным.

— Почему нельзя поесть в доме? Кто вообще это всё придумал, — задаётся вопросом Донхэ, когда они вчетвером несут стол, и Хёкдже уверен, что это просто мысли вслух.

— Это идея Генри. Мне кажется, тут даже спорить было бесполезно, — Сонмин идёт рядом и пытается не уронить многочисленные пакеты с соком.

Иногда Хёкдже не понимает, что делает среди этого дурдома, но подобные моменты делают его счастливым и оставляют приятные воспоминания.

Когда приготовления закончены, они сидят за столом, ждут задержавшихся друзей и делятся последними новостями, шутят и предлагают идеи по поводу нового альбома. Хёкдже сидит рядом с Донхэ, периодически приобнимая его со спины. Иногда он кладёт подбородок на его плечо, и Чонсу, знающий, насколько сильно Хёкдже привязан именно к Донхэ, понимающе улыбается. 

Этому Хёкдже не удивлён — он при любой возможности старается держаться как можно ближе к Донхэ, обнимать, проводить рукой по шее и просто прикасаться. Хёкдже необходима уверенность, что Донхэ рядом. Чонсу же всегда внимателен по отношению ко всем, и Хёкдже уверен, что, конечно, тот всё давно заметил и понял.

Хёкдже и Донхэ близки между собой куда больше, чем с кем-либо другим из группы. Они оба нуждаются друг в друге, словно в воздухе. Но никто из них никогда не пытался выйти за рамки дружбы.

Хёкдже чувствует, как Донхэ кладёт свою руку поверх его и едва ощутимо сжимает её. И он точно знает, что Донхэ сейчас мягко улыбается.

Ужин медленно подходит к концу, Генри предлагает всем пойти вместе посмотреть недавно скачанный им фильм, и с этим предложением радостно соглашаются. Потому что это означает, что никому не придётся заниматься уборкой сейчас. 

В гостиной Кюхён садится в кресло, а на его коленях устраивается Чонун. Рёук садится на пол и облокачивается на второе кресло, которое занял Чжоу Ми. Хёкдже тоже садится на пол, а Донхэ ложится рядом и кладёт голову на его колени. Остальные размещаются на диване.

Фильм интересный, но некоторые устали за день настолько, что спать уходят примерно на середине. До титров досматривают только Генри, Хичоль и Хёкдже.

Генри уходит в студию, сообщив, что он ещё полон сил и собирается немного поработать над новым треком, Хичоль уходит в душ, а Хёкдже уходит в свою с Донхэ комнату. Но не успевает даже открыть дверь, как его голова начинает сильно кружиться, а после он теряет сознание.

Он приходит в себя и чувствует под собой холодную землю, видит вокруг высокие стены, покрытые мхом и лианами. Когда он садится и осматривается по сторонам, то замечает пять арок, пространство за которыми с неблизкого расстояния очень сложно разглядеть.

Он не понимает, как тут оказался, и где вообще это «тут». Но понимает, что отсюда нужно выбираться.

Хёкдже встаёт и разглядывает их по очереди, размышляя, в какую из них стоит пойти.

Он заходит в одну из арок, но буквально через несколько минут оказывается в тупике. Вернувшись, он поднимает камешек с земли и рисует им у этой дороги крест. Следом он заходит в соседнюю арку и всё время идёт прямо, но в итоге снова возвращается в тот же зал. Причём из того же выхода, в который заходил.

Хёкдже всегда пугали лабиринты, для него оказаться в подобном месте в одиночку сродни кошмару. Что, если все дороги ведут либо в тупик, либо обратно в этот зал? Что, если он не сможет отсюда выбраться и останется тут навечно? Абсолютно один.

От этих мыслей становится не по себе. В горле словно комок застревает, пальцы начинает покалывать, и Хёкдже чувствует приближающуюся панику. Каким бы сильным он ни старался казаться, на самом деле он слишком восприимчив ко всему происходящему в жизни.

Он чертит ещё один крест и садится в центр, пытаясь успокоиться.

Он гипнотизирует одну из арок минут десять, а потом вдруг слышит приглушённый голос Донхэ. Что именно тот говорит, Хёкдже не понимает, но решает пойти той дорогой, со стороны которой слышит голос. Хёкдже надеется, что двигается в нужном направлении.

На самом деле, ему просто нужно во что-то верить. Иначе он может сойти с ума.

Хёкдже кажется, что он бродит по лабиринту несколько часов, когда голос становится отчётливее и уже можно хотя бы разобрать слова.

Донхэ зовёт Хёкдже по имени, спрашивает, куда же он исчез.

Хёкдже пытается ответить, но после нескольких безуспешных попыток понимает, что эта «связь» работает только в одну сторону. Если она вообще не плод перепуганного воображения.

Хёкдже должен бы чувствовать голод и жажду, но он чувствует лишь слабую усталость. И то скорее моральную, нежели физическую.

Лабиринт кажется бесконечным, но Хёкдже продолжает петлять по нему, не останавливаясь. Он почему-то уверен в том, что если идти, ориентируясь на голос Донхэ, то выход непременно окажется перед ним.

Может, всё дело в том, что Хёкдже безоговорочно доверяет Донхэ и всему, что связано с ним. Но на самом деле у него и вариантов других нет.

В какой-то момент (Хёкдже даже уже не пытается следить за временем — всё равно бесполезно) у него появляются видения. В которых его друзья попросту изводят себя, не прекращая поиски Хёкдже день за днём. И Донхэ — особенно.

Хёкдже видит, как Чонсу и Хичоль насильно отправляют Донхэ «отдохнуть хотя бы пару часов» и оставляют с ним Рёука и Сонмина, а сами в это время тоже отправляются искать Хёкдже. Используют связи, ходят по улицам, взяв с собой Чонуна и увязавшегося следом за ним Кюхёна, не прекращают попытки связаться с Хёкдже.

Но потом эти видения начинают пролетать перед глазами с огромной скоростью, как на ускоренном видео, и, когда Хёкдже замечает страницу на отрывном календаре Донхэ, его будто прошибает током.

Месяц.

Он пропал из реального мира месяц назад, и неизвестно, сколько ещё времени он пробудет тут.

Хёкдже больно смотреть, как друзья не сдаются всё это время, хоть и находятся на грани между отчаянием и упрямством. Особенно больно ему смотреть на осунувшееся лицо Донхэ. Он готов отдать всё на свете, лишь бы оказаться сейчас рядом с Донхэ, привычно закинуть руку ему на плечо, видеть его улыбку и знать, что всё в порядке.

Ещё Хёкдже готов ненавидеть весь этот мир (и самого себя в том числе) за то, что заставляет друзей волноваться.

Ему хочется надеяться, что идти осталось не так много. При следующем повороте он видит тусклую полоску света вдали и ускоряет шаг. Чем ближе Хёкдже подходит к ней, тем ярче и больше она становится. Он тормозит перед аркой, за которой не видно ничего, кроме этого света.

Хёкдже решается пройти через неё, свет бьёт по глазам в разы сильнее, чем раньше, и ему приходится прикрывать их рукой. Но когда он делает ещё один шаг, то свет резко пропадает, а до слуха Хёкдже доносятся голоса Рёука и Чонуна.

Хёкдже опускает руку, и первым, что он видит, оказывается дверь в его с Донхэ комнату, которая открывается в следующее мгновение. Рёук замирает, всё так же держась за ручку, а Чонун, смотревший в сторону Донхэ, врезается в него.

— Рёук? — голос Чонуна звучит удивлённым. — Ты чего?

— Хёкдже-хён? — неуверенность Рёука заставляет Хёкдже улыбнуться краем губ.

— Я, — кивает Хёкдже и не успевает больше ничего сказать.

Донхэ оказывается рядом в считанные секунды и заключает его в объятия. Он проводит рукой от шеи вниз, сжимает в своих кулаках футболку Хёкдже и молчит.

— Ты где был всё это время? — Чонун обеспокоенно смотрит и в следующий момент зовёт остальных.

— Может, будет лучше, если я сразу всем расскажу? — предлагает Хёкдже. — В гостиной, например?

Рёук кивает и направляется вниз, по пути разворачивая ничего не понимающих друзей в ту же сторону.

— Мы догоним, хён, — просит Хёкдже, глядя на Чонуна.

— Пять минут, — Чонун вздыхает и оставляет Хёкдже с Донхэ одних.

Хёкдже не знает, какие слова подобрать, чтобы объяснить друзьям всё, что с ним произошло за это время, чтобы они не сочли его сумасшедшим. Но он надеется, что они его всё равно поймут и помогут придумать что-нибудь более правдоподобное для компании.

Правда, Хёкдже думает, что это будет нелегко, учитывая, сколько времени его не было. Но его друзья никогда не сдаются. Даже перед самыми сложными задачами.

И Хёкдже надеется, что тоже со всем справится, как бы тяжело это ни было. Ведь Донхэ рядом, а Донхэ всегда придаёт ему уверенности в себе.

— Эй, посмотри на меня? — просит Хёкдже. Донхэ поднимает голову и у него на щеке мокрый след, а в глазах тоски столько, что от этого сжимается сердце. — Пойдём, Донхэ.

— Я скучал, — еле слышно произносит Донхэ, идя следом за Хёкдже.

— Я знаю, — Хёкдже берёт Донхэ за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

Когда они заходят в гостиную, то первыми, кто обнимает Хёкдже, становятся Чонсу и Хичоль, и после подтягиваются остальные.

— Наконец-то, — выдыхает Чонсу и устало улыбается.

— Так куда ты всё-таки пропал, Хёкдже? — Чонун повторяет свой вопрос, садясь на подлокотник кресла. Он кажется расслабленным, но Хёкдже знает, что тот всё ещё обеспокоен.

— Это может звучать абсолютно бессмысленно, и, если честно, я сам не понимаю, как это произошло, — начинает Хёкдже, глядя на друзей.

— Рассказывай, как есть. Мы поймём, — подбадривает Чонсу, и Хёкдже продолжает.

Он рассказывает всё, начиная потерей сознания и заканчивая ярким светом в арке, упоминая голос Донхэ и видения.

Все молчат и выглядят озадаченными, а сам Хёкдже садится на пол, скрещивая ноги.

— В это трудно поверить, понимаю, — вздыхает Хёкдже. — И я совершенно не знаю, что сказать менеджеру и остальным в компании.

— Мы с Хичолем что-нибудь придумаем, Хёкдже, — успокаивает Чонсу и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Я надеюсь, что ты больше не исчезнешь.

Хёкдже благодарно кивает Чонсу, и тот в ответ легко, но счастливо улыбается.

Рёук, Чжоу Ми и Генри делятся своими предположениями, и Хёкдже думает, что они об этом сразу же жалеют, потому что Кюхён начинает с ними спорить. Чонун, глядя на это, закатывает глаза, желает всем спокойной ночи и уводит Кюхёна, схватив того за руку. Чонсу предлагает всем остановиться на этом и пойти спать, предупреждая, что завтра им предстоит тяжелый день, а значит, лучше бы всем хорошо отдохнуть. Последними остаются в гостиной Хичоль и Чонсу вместе с Хёкдже и Донхэ.

— Чонсу-я, пошли, мне кажется, этой сладкой парочке ещё нужно многое обсудить, — Хичоль уворачивается от пинка Чонсу и направляется в их комнату. — Буду ждать у себя!

— Господи, этот ваш хён иногда просто невыносим, — наигранно вздыхает Чонсу и уходит, бросив перед этим тихое: «Но я рад, что всё теперь в порядке».

— Мне кажется, к их флирту невозможно привыкнуть, — смеется Донхэ и тянет Хёкдже к ним в комнату.

— Как будто к нашему можно, — фыркает Хёкдже и открывает дверь.

— Но мы же не встречаемся, как они, — замечает Донхэ, и Хёкдже тут же замирает.

— Но могли бы, — слетает с губ Хёкдже прежде, чем он успевает подумать.

На самом деле, Хёкдже уже давно хотел признаться Донхэ, но всё никак не мог поймать момент и набраться решимости. Но, как оказывается, это не так сложно, как он себе представлял.

— Что? — переспрашивает Донхэ неуверенным голосом.

Хёкдже поворачивается к Донхэ, понимая, что отступать уже поздно, и повторяет, глядя тому в глаза.

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось. Если, конечно, ты хочешь тоже, — уточняет Хёкдже и неосознанно задерживает дыхание.

— Ты слепой дурак, раз до сих пор не понял и спрашиваешь, — улыбается Донхэ.

Хёкдже облегчённо вздыхает, проводит рукой от плеча до запястья Донхэ, несильно сжимая в конце, и улыбается в ответ.

Донхэ выглядит безумно уставшим, и Хёкдже решает, что лучшим решением будет оставить все остальные разговоры на завтра. И он очень рад, что Донхэ с ним даже не спорит. Он, конечно, берёт с него обещание ответить на любые вопросы утром, но всё же соглашается.

Донхэ просит Хёкдже лечь с ним и засыпает практически сразу, стоит только Хёкдже опуститься на кровать. Хёкдже ему даже немного завидует — самому ему не уснуть, и он рассуждает, что всё не может быть так просто с этим лабиринтом.

Должна быть причина, по которой он оказался там. Хёкдже ломает голову, придумывая всё новые и новые теории, но все они кажутся ещё абсурднее самой ситуации. Настолько, что в них вряд ли поверит даже пятилетний ребёнок.

Хёкдже уже думает забросить эту идею и всё таки отдохнуть, но тут Донхэ начинает ворочаться, и это явно не способствует спокойному сну.

Сначала Хёкдже думает разбудить Донхэ, но потом вспоминает, что тот давно нормально не отдыхал, и тут же отбрасывает этот вариант. Да и Хёкдже понимает, что на самом деле хочет лишь, чтобы Донхэ хорошо поспал.

Хёкдже не помнит, чтобы Донхэ раньше ворочался во сне — обычно тот спит как младенец. Он предполагает, что Донхэ сейчас может видеть кошмар, и если это так, то он искренне желает, чтобы тот скорее закончился.

Ему вдруг становится интересно, что снится Донхэ. И в следующее же мгновение он понимает, что узнать это вполне реально, потому что перед глазами появляется видение.

В нём Донхэ один стоит в комнате, а устрашающая чёрная пустота, выползающая из открытой двери, так и норовит утащить как его, так и все предметы в комнате.

Хёкдже хочется уберечь его от неё, схватить за руку и увести оттуда, но он не может. Он понимает: причина этого в том, что сам он не является персонажем сна Донхэ. 

Он думает, что должен быть другой способ, и на ум приходит мысль, что, возможно, он смог бы вселиться во что-то. Но в этом Хёкдже терпит поражение.

Возможно, ему достаточно просто представить, как пустота отступает, а комната наполняется различными безделушками, создающими уют? Но и в этот раз у Хёкдже ничего не получается.

Он думает, что просто видеть чужие сны — бесполезно. И что обязательно должно быть что-то, что он умеет, но пока не понимает, что именно.

А потом он вдруг вспоминает лабиринт, и его посещает очередная идея — Донхэ нужно помочь выбраться отсюда.

Хёкдже пытается сказать Донхэ про окно слева от него, но быстро понимает, что тот его не слышит. Тогда он представляет, как окно распахивается, привлекая к себе внимание Донхэ.

В следующий момент Хёкдже слышит глухой удар рамы о стену, а Донхэ поворачивается в сторону звука и неуверенно шагает к окну, видимо, решая вылезти через него.

Отлично. Хёкдже не может поговорить с Донхэ, но он может подсказывать, что делать.

Ещё Хёкдже рад, что эта комната находится на первом этаже и Донхэ не придётся прыгать. Но радоваться рано, потому что когда Донхэ выбирается из дома, то оказывается перед входом в тёмный лес.

Хёкдже вздыхает и думает, чем бы помочь сейчас, но ответ находится почти сразу, стоит Хёкдже увидеть светлячка.

Он представляет, как тот летает перед лицом Донхэ, а после направляется к целому рою таких же светлячков.

Донхэ сначала отмахивается от него, но когда замечает, куда тот летит, двигается следом.

Пока Хёкдже думает, куда лучше направить светлячков, чтобы вывести Донхэ, встаёт солнце. Оно проглядывает сквозь ветви и стволы деревьев, и постепенно становится светлее. Донхэ теперь может без помощи светлячков видеть тропинку, по которой в итоге выходит к небольшому озеру. А на берегу он обращает внимание на людей, отдыхающих здесь, и, приглядевшись, узнает в них своих друзей.

Хёкдже думает, что теперь вряд ли что-то может пойти не так. А если что-то и случится — сейчас он знает, что делать.

Теперь вопрос, как ему самому вернуться обратно. Но как только Хёкдже задумывается об этом, он понимает, что смотрит на висящую напротив кровати Донхэ полку. Сам Донхэ спокойно спит под боком, а на его губах играет лёгкая улыбка.

Хёкдже надеется, что это не одноразовая способность, и ему интересно, будет ли она работать на других, поэтому решает проверить, чтобы знать наверняка.

Он не выбирает долго, просто пытается заглянуть в сон первого, кто приходит на ум, и им оказывается Сонмин.

И у Хёкдже получается.

Сонмину снится музыкальная комната с множеством инструментов, а сам он играет на гитаре спокойную мелодию, явно наслаждаясь процессом.

Хёкдже выходит из сна Сонмина, понимая, что ничего ужасного там не происходит. Зато он теперь знает, что владеет сверхъестественной способностью, которая позволяет влиять на сны. Он думает, что может быть своего рода проводником из кошмаров. Но для надёжности всё равно решает утром спросить у Донхэ, что ему снилось ночью.

А после Хёкдже засыпает сам.

Он просыпается от шума, источником которого оказывается упавший стул и Донхэ.

— Хёкдже, привет. Прости, я не хотел шуметь, — извиняется Донхэ, поднимая стул.

— Доброе утро. Как спалось? — Хёкдже садится на кровати и потягивается.

— Сносно. Сначала снился кошмар, но потом он стал обычным сном, — говорит Донхэ, одевая футболку. — Не помню сути, но помню свои ощущения. И светлячков.

— Светлячков? — переспрашивает Хёкдже.

— Они меня, между прочим, спасали, — надувается Донхэ и садится на край кровати.

— Это потому что я рядом был, а не светлячки тебя спасали, — говорит Хёкдже с глупой улыбкой на лице.

Донхэ на это смеется и говорит Хёкдже подниматься, напоминая о предстоящих делах на сегодня.

Хёкдже как-нибудь расскажет Донхэ про свою способность, но это будет потом.


End file.
